Kaffarov (Mission)
Kaffarov is the eleventh Single Player mission of Battlefield 3, where you play as Dima Mayakovsky. In this mission, the player, Kiril and Vladimir conduct an assault on Kaffarov, the arms dealer that supplied the bombs to Solomon. Synopsis Parachute Jump and Weapons Drop The mission starts off with Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir skydiving off of a plane with a weapons case and land down near Kaffarov's mansion. A scouting party of Amir Kaffarov noticed the weapons case and stopped to investigate it, unknowing that only a few yards away were trespassers. The player then takes out the party and any backup that comes over to help. Infiltrating the Villa Upon clearing the road, the team now hijacks a bulletproof van. Since its windows are tinted, Kiril found out a plan to infiltrate the villa by going through the convoy, upon reaching the garage, they laid out a surprise attack. The player then has to go through multiple checkpoints, like the guard post and the pool house in order to get to Kaffarov's mansion. But they should be very careful though, an enemy with an RPG-7 is seen waiting on the upper areas. Inside the Mansion You are sent through a variety of rooms in search of Kaffarov, listening in on radio chatter. In various occasions, the team needs to split up as Dima provides supportive fire from the higher floors. The player then goes into an underground hideout containing a meeting room, a shooting range, a vault, and a training room, taking out Kaffarov's men along the way. Engaging Kaffarov The player will eventually reach a stairway leading up to a helipad, where Kaffarov's Ka-60 Kasatka is about to take off. The player has to sprint towards the helicopter and jump onto the edge of it just as it's starting to lift off. The player will then go in an interactive battle in which you both fall out the helicopter, conveniently landing through a glass roof and into a pool. Kaffarov begs for his life, and promises to tell Dima about any information about Solomon for his freedom, but is knocked out by Dima with a punch to the face. A Deal with Blackburn After the interrogation scene with Blackburn, you scout ahead through the burning pool house as Blackburn retelling the event. The event shows a knocked out Kaffarov, and Dima holding what looks to be a MP-443. Dima then explains about how the nuclear WMDs were stolen from Russia, and that Solomon's next target is New York. Blackburn's officer, Cole, attempts to arrest Dima (and oddly enough you), but the player is then forced to shoot Cole. The cut-scene ends when the scene blacks out, and puts you in the interrogation room. Trivia *When opening the supply case, you pick up the weapons automatically. *Kaffarov is most likely the longest and most difficult mission in Battlefield 3, especially if played on hard mode. * The events of "Kaffarov" happen about four days before "Comrades" although they are switched around for narrative reasons. This is why Vladimir appears in this level, even though the mission takes place after the mission showing his death. * The mission "Operation Guillotine" tells nearly half the story why Dima, Kiril, and Vladimir were deployed to Paris, while "Kaffarov" tells the other half. * If you fail to shoot Cole in the mission's ending, he kills Dima and surprisingly you. * There is a glitch on this level that seldom occurs: rarely, after killing Cole and right before the interrogation cutscene near the end of the level, the player reappears by the pool as Dima, and the supposedly-killed Kaffarov is standing in front of the player and opens fire with a KH2002. This happens spontaneously and if the player fails to fire back he is immediately killed by Kaffarov. Evidence that this is not meant to be in the game's script lies in the fact that the player, as Dima, kills, or at least knocks out, Kaffarov in a previous cutscene. Also, Kaffarov has no weapon on him prior to the glitched event. * There is a room right before the firing range, with computer monitors showing surveillance. * At the firing range, there are targets that pop up there. If you perform a headshot on all of them, you can earn the Practice makes perfect Achievement/Trophy. * At the pool house, you must descend a short set of stairs to open a door and then engage a scripted event, after which you obtain a sniper rifle. However, if you just stand in front of the door without opening it, a sniper will appear in your hands. When you engage the enemy after opening the door, he has a SV-98 instead of the sniper rifle you have gotten. * This is the only mission in Battlefield 3 that allows you to play as two characters. Walkthrough Video:Battlefield 3 Walkthrough - Kaffarov Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels of Battlefield 3 Category:Levels